Crónicas: Diario de Johann Watson
by EFFErlz
Summary: Serie de drabbles gender bender (Johnlock) basados en las novelas y la versión moderna de Sherlock Holmes. Johann Watson ya no puede vivir mas en Londres por ser un lugar demasiado costoso para una ex-militar como ella hasta que su amigo Mike Stanford le da una solución. Comenzara a vivir con una mujer algo singular y descubrirá que esa misma le robara el corazón


Mi nombres es Johann H. Watson. Soy, mejor dicho, fui doctora de campo y serví durante Afganistan hasta que un penoso accidente me hizo volver a mi país natal Inglaterra.

Pero esto que les cuento no se trata de mi. Esta mujer con problemas psicosomáticos de baja estatura y de cabellos rubios que gusta de usar grandes suéteres. Esto se trata de la historia de como fui conociendo a una persona excepcional. Una persona que hasta hoy en día me saca de quicio pero que no puedo vivir sin estar sin ella ni de los riesgos que esto implica.

El nombre es Sherlock Holmes:

Desde mi regreso a Londres lo único que había tenido eran problemas. Familia, economía, trastornos que deja la guerra y sin olvidar la maldita cogera, todo eso me tenia tan frustrada y decaída que no tuve mas remedio que ir al psicólogo. Cada dia volvía a ser un infierno hasta que una mañana de la cual trataba de huir de una mala noche de pesadillas me tope con un viejo amigo.

-Johann?...Johann Watson?- trato de llamar mi atención un hombre regordete con anteojos desde una banca cercana.

Al escuchar mi nombre gire para encontrarme al susodicho que se me acercaba. Como pude quise reconocerle, incluso recoste un poco la cabeza para encontrar respuesta e iba a pasar un momento incomodo si es que el no se presenta.

- soy yo, Mike Stanford. Con unos kilos de mas, claro. Muchos kilos de mas- sonrió y ajusto sus lentes mientras se me iluminaba la psique y le Sonreí de vuelta bastante emocionada.

-Mike!- dije afectuosa dándole un abrazo al hombre- que gusto verte- continúe sincera.

A continuación me invita un café para hablar de viejos tiempos y ponernos al día con las "nuevas" vidas. Tuve que aceptar avergonzada de que solo llevara conmigo unas pocas monedas y ahí justo en el café me entraron las ganas de romper en llanto.

Mi buen amigo escucho de todos mis problemas muy atentamente mientras trataba de no dejar salir ni una lágrima. Se entero de lo de Harry, las pesadillas, la cogera y de que en unos días tendría que mudarme porque Londres era un lugar muy caro para alguien como yo.

El sonrió por segunda ocasión y me dijo que tenia una solución a uno de mis problemas. Lo observe incrédula mientras me pedía que le siguiera.

Me entere de que sabia de alguien que necesitaba un compañero de piso que le ayudara con la renta a lo que yo me burle diciéndole que nadie quisiera vivir con alguien como yo. Me miro de reojo y continuo - eso fue lo mismo que me dijo-.

El taxi se estaciono detrás del hospital St. Barts y nos dirigimos a un pasillo alejado de las recepciones por donde bajamos a la morgue.

En una oficina antes de entrar al laboratorio un hombre joven de finas facciones se encontraba preparando un par de tazas de café mientras apurado escribía algo. Al saludarle Mike este se sobresalto de tal forma que la taza que llenaba con una mano se safo de su agarre.

-Oh no!...no, no,no - decía él mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y observaba el desastre -no otra vez, ella va a seguir pensando que soy un inutil-

Mire a Mike que se acercaba a ayudarle y fue hasta entonces que el muchacho se entero de nuevo de nuestra presencia.

-Mike...- dijo levantándose al instante para después observarme sorprendido.

-ella es Johann Watson- presento mi amigo y yo me acerque estirando la mano.

-un gusto- le dije y el joven de cabello castaño claro estrujó mi mano y se presento por igual.

-yo soy Miller Hooper- termino con el saludo sonriendo tontamente -ya se, tengo nombre de cerveza-

Todos nos echamos a reír hasta que un estallido bastante fuerte alerto a todos los que estábamos ahi abajo. Humo denso salio por entre las puertas del laboratorio y Miller se estreso de nuevo.

-no, no, no...otra vez no!- corrió a las puertas para abrirlas seguido por nosotros. Se saco la bata; que le quedaba grande, y ventilo la estancia con ella.

Cuando la humadera se disperso pude percibir entre esta una silueta alta y estética que se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros.

-oh por el amor de dios, Que has hecho?!- Miller corrió fuera del laboratorio y encendió la ventilación. Entonces ya con el humo casi aplacado la silueta se giro para dejar ver a una mujer de cabello corto y desordenado, rizos chocolate, piel pálida y labios carnosos con una nariz, bueno, con una nariz tapada con las manos.

-que haces Holmes?!- pregunto con molestia en su tono mi robusto acompañante.

La mujer sorbió algo con sus fosas nasales y se limpio descuidadamente con el antebrazo para después decir con la voz mas gravemente femenina que he escuchado.

-nada que te importe Stanford- se saco los guantes de látex dejando ver sus dedos largos y delgados. -no te quieras sentir ya sabes quien- después me observo como si escudriñara en mi persona para continuar - y la militar que, va a vivir conmigo?...hey, Hola? Soy Sherlock Holmes-

[•••]

Bueno ya saben...no me gusta escribir mucho y mi típico suspenso al final lo pueden reconocer.

Solo espero que les haya gustado


End file.
